1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a flywheel assembly including a damper mechanism.
2. Background Information
A variety of devices are embedded in a drive train of a vehicle to transmit power generated in an engine. For example, a clutch device and a flywheel assembly are assumable as these types of devices. A damper mechanism has been used for these types of devices to attenuate rotational vibrations (see e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2011-220409, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2010-053936, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2008-138885).